


A New Doctor

by ughdotcom



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, New Companions (Doctor Who), New Doctor (Doctor Who), Regeneration, probably won't continue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 05:08:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28648074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ughdotcom/pseuds/ughdotcom
Summary: There's a new Doctor in town.
Comments: 10
Kudos: 5





	A New Doctor

**Author's Note:**

> This was a joke with @supergaydad1000 on Tumblr about what if a teenager was the Doctor and I decided to write it

“I’m sorry, Yaz.” the Doctor said, looking down at the bullethole in her stomach. She had left Yaz behind to come here, and now she would never see the woman again.

She stumbled back into the TARDIS, hands clasped over the bullet wound. “Shit.” she said, bracing herself against the control panel. She let the regeneration take her over. The golden light flowed out of her, and when it was gone, they stared at the mirror, and noticed two things.

  1. They were finally ginger,
  2. And something was very, very wrong.



They keeled over with a groan, and passed out on the floor of the TARDIS.

When they woke back up, they pushed themself up. Okay, they/them this time around. The clothes fit them about right, although didn’t fit their brain quite right. They calmly stroked the TARDIS.

“I bet you want to change too.” they murmured. “I’ll change and get out of your hair.” they hurried to the wardrobe, knowing that the TARDIS wanted them out as soon as possible. They didn’t bother with the mirror, pulling on black jeans, an old My Chemical Romance shirt, and their old leather jacket, which was too big in a comforting way, over a black hoodie. They pulled on combat boots, and left the TARDIS, pressing their hand to her side before locking it.

A lighter! That was what they needed! A lighter, to burn… something. They just needed fire. They shoved their hands in their pockets, and stomped over to the nearest convenience store. They rustled around, choosing an energy drink, a bag of crisps, and a pack of gum. “Hey” they said with a small smile as they approached the counter, grabbing a lighter and adding it to the stack of things.

“You can’t buy that.” the man behind the counter said, moving the lighter out of the stack.

The Doctor’s eyebrows scrunched together. “Why?”

“You’re a teenager. Teenagers can’t buy lighters. Give me some ID that says you’re over 18, and you can get some fags too.”

“But… I’m not a teenager.”

“Don’t con me, kid, you’re not a day over 17.”

“ID? Fine.” The Doctor handed him the physic paper, and he scoffed.

“Convincing fake, but it’s fake all the same.”

“Can I use your bathroom?” the Doctor asked.

“Go ahead.” he nodded to the bathroom, and the Doctor smiled tersely and nodded, heading towards it. When they were locked safely into the small room, they looked in the mirror. Oh.  _ Oh _ . They were ginger, which was cool, but they were also unmistakably a teenager.

That wasn’t normal. After adolescence, Time Lords tended to  _ stay _ an adult. They ran their hands through their shoulder length hair with a groan. This was their fucking punishment for everything, wasn’t it?

They left the bathroom, acting as if they were feeling fine and normal. “Sorry about that.” they apologized, tossing some cash onto the counter and taking the energy drink, crisps, and gum, catching the lighter with their movement, and walking out of the store as if they hadn’t just maybe committed a crime.

They didn’t remember which crimes were relevant where. It took all the fun out of doing those things.

So they were a teenager. That wasn’t great, seeing how teenagers didn’t have much power, historically. Normally the Doctor could command a room simply on the virtue of being the Doctor, but a teenager couldn’t do that. No one listened to the teenager. Adults didn’t even  _ like _ teenagers. They flicked the light open and plucked a leaf from a tree, carefully letting it burn down to their fingers. The burns healed, they were close enough to regeneration.

They walked down the street. They didn’t know what to do, usually the worst regenerations, the ones where the TARDIS decided it had to change, took place when they were with companions, but they had left Yaz behind, and it wouldn’t be fair to her in this body, not when she was an adult and the Doctor looked like a teen.

But the lack of companions meant that the Doctor couldn’t do much. They didn’t have any more money on them, and they didn’t have an adult to help them get places. And their new brain was compelled to acts of crime and dressing like a common punk. Fun, but unhelpful in getting adults to trust them. If UNIT was still a thing, they probably could even walk into there, couldn’t get them to believe they were the Doctor.

They took out their sonic and tossed it carelessly in the air, flipping it over casually as they walked, chewing their gum and taking swigs of their energy drink. The mint and chemicals weren’t a pleasant combination, but it made them feel alive.

They dug in the jeans pockets to find the TARDIS keys, to see if the TARDIS was done, and had changed the keys to signal it. Instead of the normal keys, they pulled out bits of metal instead.

“Lockpicks? Really?” they groaned. “I can’t even look like a normal person going into my own TARDIS? This is gonna get me arrested. Oh I’m talking to myself. Good sign.” they spit the gum at a waste bin and walked back to the TARDIS, which stood proudly on the street corner like it hadn’t just given the Doctor lockpicks to open it.

They sighed and shoved the metal sticks into the lock, jumbling them around. They didn’t know how to pick a lock, it had always been the sonic, and they hoped the fact that it was them and the TARDIS specific lockpicks would open the doors.

“Oi!” a voice said, and the Doctor sighed. Please, they thought, please let this be the one time that an ‘oi’ isn’t directed at me. They weren’t so lucky, and a large hand clapped on their shoulder and turned them around.

“Hey.” they said with an awkward smile to the man who was holding them.

“That’s a crime you know.” he said, and the Doctor nodded.

“Vaguely aware. Lock picking specifically? Because if it helps, the police box does belong to me.”

“You’re 16. You don’t own a vintage police box.” The Doctors studied the man. Early 40s, black, hair in dreadlocks. He seemed to actually care about the crime, not just the fact that they were dressed like a punk, which was a relief. He was about 6 inches taller than them, which raised a few questions as to how tall the Doctor actually was, teenager or not. They were about the height of their first regeneration, they thought, but that was getting off topic.

“Actually, I’m over 4 billion years, and I’m an alien that can change my face instead of dying, and I just happened to be stuck with the fact of a teenager.”

The man scoffed. “Bollocks.”

“You want me to prove it?” the Doctor kicked open the doors to the TARDIS and dragged the man inside, who stumbled and gaped at the insides as the Doctor closed the doors.

“It’s bigger on the inside.” he said.

“The dimension inside it is simply bigger than the dimension outside it.” they said, running their hand over the new console. “Now do you believe me? I’m the Doctor.”

“Joshua Davids. Call me Josh. You’re an alien?”

“Yes. I’m a Time Lord. I’m  _ the _ Time Lord. Now, I need a companion. Do you mind leaving your whole life behind to travel with me through space and time?”

“Sure. I work in a shop and live alone. What better is there to do?”

“Perfect! I need an adult anyway. So,” they grinned, “where to?”


End file.
